In Her Hands
by Mavican
Summary: After a botched wish on Krillin's behalf, Android 17 is banished from the DBZ realm and sent to another. Out of pure coincidence, he winds up in Feudal Japan, right into the hands of a well-known priestess. Android 17/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

After a botched wish on Krillin's behalf, Android 17 is banished from the DBZ realm and sent to another. Out of pure coincidence, he winds up in Feudal Japan, right into the hands of a well-known priestess. Android 17/Kagome

In Her Hands, Chapter 1: The Botched Wish

Seventeen opened his eyes.

Unlike the black void of HFIL, the sun of the Feudal Era shined brightly, various rays drifting through the listless clouds above. It was so bright that he nearly squinted, nearly. He was sprawled out on his back, lying on what appeared to be a mass of grass and vegetation. Birds flew overhead, small creatures scurried, and the smallest twitch of a rabbit's ears did not even go unnoticed.

Was this all, an illusion? Had death's confines literally driven him insane? His black barrows narrowed at the thought. Surely, time alone in the void couldn't have been enough to wear down his programming, at least he did not believe it would. This though, this looked…and felt like earth…but how? Last he recalled, he was enduring the unfortunate experience of being swallowed whole by Cell.

He almost grimaced.

That had been an unfortunate experience, but as it seemed, he survived. He didn't mind bragging, but it was expected. He was indeed the Ultimate Android, and there were no improvements to be made. However, he wasn't able at all to land a single hit against Cell, and Sixteen managed to wipe the floor with him.

This time, he did grimace.

No, this wasn't HFIL, not at all. Somehow, he was back to the land of the living that was certain. Each and every one of his scanners were online, various flickering numbers and letters flashing before his vision as he systems attempted to make heads or tails of his current predicament. There weren't any strong energy signals for what seemed to be…miles, at least not Cell's or Piccolo's. On top of which, he could not feel…her, his sister. Androids did not have energy signatures, but he always shared a bond with his twin, as cliché as it seemed.

Something was truly amiss.

His age reading scanner was continuously flickering and running with numbers but eventually ended up malfunctioning, sending the biggest red error message glaring across his vision and the loudest ringing blaring through his head. Where he was, it wasn't Age 767, no it wasn't, "…What is this?" He could not help asking aloud, finding himself finally in a sitting position.

This place, whatever it was, felt different, far different than what he was accustomed to. It wasn't the land of the dead, but it wasn't earth, it couldn't have been. The more his eyes began to roam, the more sights he began to take in. He was in a pasture of some sorts, thick trees lining all sides of it. The grass was in dire need of being trimmed, standing as tall as his legs in certain places, and then the most random and oddest of all things, a well, was at the center of it, just yards away from him. By no means did he recognized what it was, but his interior scouter alerted him of such

Strangely, a head of black hair, similar in color to his own, began to emerge. Whatever it was, was no more threatening than a poodle, by his calculations, but he wanted to be on his feet for whatever freak of nature this place decided to present before him. So, he stood, his arms folding across his chest as one of his black brows lifted in anticipation. Maybe this…thing, would be able to tell him exactly of where he was, hell, WHEN he was if he was to be frank. He had still yet to get a grasp on the age he was in.

Kagome's knuckles nearly turned white and she gripped the sides of the well to climb out. This time, her backpack was exceptionally heavy from all of the books she brought to study. If she was going to finally graduate, then she had to make up all of her passed and missed assignments, and do well on all of her tests. Between demon hunting and collecting the Sacred Jewel shards, there was little time left for studying. Now though, she'd have to make time. She made it up in her mind that she was only going to participate with her friends when they were in dire need of it. Otherwise, she planned to hang around Kaede's village for the time being, simply taking it easy.

That consisted of the occasional exorcism and searching for any shards that were in the nearby vicinity. That was it, until she passed her classes anyway. But, she never truly made it out of the well, not when she noticed the boy standing directly in front of her. She was so surprised in fact that she lost her grip, her arms flailing wildly as she yelped, but she did not fall far. It merely took a single, solitary hand of the android on the top of her yellow back pack to keep her from plunging back into the well. Her entire face beamed red then, her brows furrowing. "Uh..T-thank you."

Seventeen lifted her higher, allowing her to hang limply through the bag's straps, "Roll it back, Clumsy. Where am I?" It was a simple question, a question he wanted an answer to.

"Clumsy?!" Kagome's brow twitched at her new "nickname", "You startled me you jerk! You were the one staring like some sort of…robot." At closer inspection, the look in his eyes was just that- lifeless, lifeless and still, just like a robot's. His silence was more disconcerting than the unreadable expression on his face. Abruptly though, and to her horror, he managed a smirk.

"Tell me, before I make you." She was human, no doubt about it, human and stubborn. How anyone had patience with her, he could not compute. Still, he was never one to shy away from a game, even one as simple as this.

Kagome did not like his sudden interest. It caused her stomach to tighten, "You act like you are lost or something!" Her eyes flickered once over his attire before her confusion became clear, "…D-Did you come out of the well?" Whoever he was had sharp, piercing blue eyes, and shoulder length coal colored hair. His clothes were that of any juvenile delinquent in her era, but it wasn't possible for anyone, besides her and Inuyasha, to travel through the well…at least as far as she knew. Who the heck was this guy?


	2. Chapter 2

In Her Hands, Chapter 2

 _"Did you come out of the well?"_

No, of course not, at least he did not believe that he did. He simply woke up in a field after being dead, he recalled. "No. I didn't pass you on the way in, did I?"

Ignoring the sarcasm that was seething in his voice, Kagome pressed on, her brows gently furrowing, "W-What do you mean you don't think so? That's the only way you could have gotten here…" If he wasn't a demon, which she was currently questioning. He had the strength of one, that was for sure, but he didn't have a demonic aura. That, and he was dressed like any high school drop-out that more than likely belonged to a gang of some sorts.

"I'm more than positive you're the only one that's playing _Whack-A-Mole_ with this well." Finally, he released her, earning a scream as she plummeted into the dark abyss of the well below.

Seventeen assumed that she had to be insane. She was thoroughly obsessed with the well, almost as if it was magical.

Strangely enough though, he did not hear her land. It was almost as if she'd been…swallowed. He stood on the wooden arms of the well, his own arms folding across his chest as he peered down into the bleakness, "…That's different." So, maybe there was more talk to the well thing than he initially realized.

Moments later, she reemerged, the yellow back pack missing…and she was livid. He could tell by the way she was climbing up the ladder.

"You JERK!" She shoved her index finger in his face, climbing over the wooden frame of the well as she did so. "You dropped me! I was trying to explain to you that you are FIVE-HUNDRED years in the past and that this well connects the future with the Feudal Era of Japan!"

He stood there, almost as if she was not yelling. His face remained passive, his gaze adverting to a passing butterfly that flittered across his line of sight. The only indication that he was paying attention to her was the fact that he glanced her way once she mentioned the ' _Five-Hundred Years into the past.'_

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that?" His dark brows narrowed as he took a step towards her…causing the girl to retreat a step. Alright, so he was in the past, cool. All he had to do was go through the well to get back to his Era and he could leave all of this nonsense behind.

"B-But the well only allows m-me to pass through." She and Inuyasha, but he didn't need to know that. She was at risk of falling in if he got any closer to her. Thankfully though, he did not seem particularly interested in harming her. He merely reached around her, a hand gripping the side of the well before he leapt in.

Just as Kagome figured, she could hear him land at the bottom. She snorted faintly, peering down into the abyss with half-lidded eyes, "See. I told you!"

Kagome did not expect him to shoot directly out of the well skyward, stopping short once he reached her level. He was upside down, his hands resuming their positions in a fold across his chest.

Reality was slowly sinking in.

He was stuck, five-hundred years into the past. There were no cars, no phones, no guns, no video games, nothing of the sort. He was the only piece of walking machinery on the entire planet. That, he didn't like, but he'd never been one to sweat anything, not at first anyway.

Something happened in HFIL. Maybe he'd been teleported to another dimension. Maybe this was punishment for trying to kill Goku, the savior of earth. But, if he was honest, being devoured by Cell's tail was punishment enough.

There was also this girl that was currently staring at him as if she was spooked.

 _Right, he was flying, wasn't he?_

Still, she was the only normal factor in his current predicament- even though she was, ironically, quite abnormal.

"…What are you?" Came her question, her voice an inaudible croak, but Seventeen heard it never the less.

It was a complex questions that undoubtedly deserved a complex answer, but he was not about to grant her a sufficient one. He saw no reason to, "So, you're the only person here that is from a time period similar to my own?"

"U-Uh..yeah…" Kagome's azure orbs remained large saucers as he continued to hover there, upside down, almost as if it was the most natural position for him to be in. She staggered around him as if trying to gain a significant distance away from him just in case the imaginary strings that held him up there snapped, "This is a world filled with monsters and demons…there's no one…quite like you here" Her eyes warily ran up his face and up to the strings of his Converse, "Well, if you can't travel through the well like I can, it's safe to assume that you didn't get here that way. Did you just…fall out of the sky?"

"Listen, Clumsy." The moment he spoke her new nickname, she glowered at him, "Thanks for the informative guide you gave me of this place- really, I appreciate it." More and more sarcasm, "But this leaves me in an odd predicament You see, I need to get back to my own time." He had shit to do, people to see, "And you just so happen to be a person that's really knowledgeable about this world."

Wherever this conversation was headed, Kagome did not like it. She elevated her brow as he continued on.

"So, I was thinking, maybe you could solve my issue." At least he was hoping she could. He was immortal, true, so he would eventually live until technology progressed, but he didn't necessarily want to wait five-hundred-fucking-years before he was able to steal a car.

Something told her that he wasn't suggesting that she helped him. He was specifically saying that she was going to help him, whether she approved of it or not. Her palms grew sweaty as she gnawed her lower lip,

Before she knew it, he was descending in the well and he emerged seconds later, her back-pack on his back with one of his arms within the straps.

"..W-What?" Oh, she understood then. She quickly shook her head, "Hey, buddy! You just can't uproot me and take me with you! My friends will be looking for me. I would help you if I could, but-" Her pleas fell on deaf ears.

 _This psycho was about to kidnap her._

She quickly turned on her heel only to be tossed over his shoulder as he began to shoot skyward. She scrambled then, her arms quickly flinging around his neck in a frantic attempt to hold on. "Put me down! Put me down! You don't even know where you're going!"

"I don't, but you're going to tell me, I'm sure."


End file.
